


Doesn't matter anyway

by sheepofani



Series: Cannot go back to that dortmund now [2]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Manager/Player, One-Sided Relationship, exchange sex with something... I don't know
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 18:02:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18348851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheepofani/pseuds/sheepofani
Summary: 레반도프스키는 감독과의 어페어를 로이스에게 털어놓는다





	Doesn't matter anyway

**Author's Note:**

> 클롭의 그 당시 도르트문트 스쿼드에 꽂히니까 leweus에 안 치일 수가 없었다... 로이스가 너무. 너무. 너무. 너무. 너무 귀여워..

나란히 붙어 앉았기 때문에 마르코와 로베르트의 무릎은 자연스럽게 부대꼈다. 두 사람은 눈동자를 도륵도륵 굴리면서 거의 벌거벗은 상태로 탈의실을 돌아다니는 동료 선수들을 쳐다보았다. 경기가 끝난 직후 탈의실은 거리낌이라곤 없는 공간이었다. 동료들의 젊고 탄탄한 팔다리에 아직 흙과 잔디가 묻어있는 게 보였다. 탈의실 바깥에 있는 사람들은 갖고 싶어 못 견뎌할, 노란색과 검정색 유니폼이 아무렇게나 굴러다녔고 널찍한 탁상 위에는 스포츠 드링크와 적당한 크기의 맥주병이 즐비했다.

피로해진 마르코는 상체를 앞으로 숙이고서 눈과 이마를 손으로 문질렀다. 목덜미에 차가운 손이 와닿았기 때문에 어깨가 움츠러들었지만, 그의 몸은 보지 않고도 로베르트의 익숙한 스킨십을 분별해냈다. 그래서 밀치지 않았다.

"있잖아."

로베르트의 목소리는 딴 생각에 잠겨있는 사람처럼 단조로웠다. 그래서 마르코는 솔직히 그의 말을 한 귀로 흘리고 있었다.

"나 감독하고 키스했어."  
"음…."

기다렸다는 듯이, 로베르트는 잠시 후 휘둥그레 뜬 마르코의 눈빛을 정면으로 받아넘겼다. 원래도 눈이 큰데 저렇게 힘을 주니 신기할 정도였다. 그는 태평하게 그런 생각이나 했다.

"헤???"  
"키스했다고. 클로포랑."

온갖 의문사가 마르코의 입술을 동시다발적으로 뛰쳐나오려고 했지만, 그는 간신히 하나를 골라냈다.

"도대체 왜??"  
"모르겠어. 그냥, 가능해서?"

드디어 마르코는 이 허무맹랑한 대화를 이어가기 전에 탈의실을 쓱 둘러볼 정신이 들었다. 다행히 놀라울만큼 아무도 그들에게 관심을 주고 있지 않았다. 제각기 좋아하는 노래를 크게 틀고 스마트폰을 들여다보기 바빴다.

거울 앞에서 훔멜스가 셀피를 찍고 있었다. 로이스는 침을 크게 꿀꺽 삼켰다. 그는 이제 상체를 완전히 로베르트를 향해 비틀었다.

"내 말은, …어떻게?"  
"어떤 거. 첫번째 거? 아니면 두번째? 세번째에 했던 거?"

마르코는 목이 꽉 막힌 소리를 냈다. 로베르트는 그의 표정을 보고 폭탄을 던진 사람 답지 않게 킥킥 웃어댔다.

"왜 그런 표정이야? 아빠랑 삼촌이 키스라도 한 사람 같아."  
"레비-"

하소연하면서, 마르코는 세차게 도리질쳤다. 그의 직감이 불온한 호기심 대신 말하고 있었다. 더 묻지 말라고. 로베르트 쪽이 오히려 털어놓고 싶어하는 눈치였다. 마르코는 일찌감치 발을 빼는 게 상책이었다. 상세하게 알아봐야, 벌써 머릿속에서 조잡한 합성처럼 달라붙고 있는 "아빠"와 "삼촌"의 그림이 디테일해질 뿐이었다.

그런데 마르코의 눈을 번쩍 뜨이게 하는 깨달음이 있었다.

"립밤!"  
"뭐가?"  
"그거였어? 며칠 전에… 일주일 전인가?" 마르코는 미간을 흠씬 찌푸렸다. "클로포가 입술이 찢어졌길래 물어봤었어. 왜 다쳤냐니까 피곤해서 입술이 건조해졌다고 했는데 별로 그래보이진 않아서… 어쨌든 쓰다가 처박아둔 립밤이 있어서 줬는데. 어쩐지." 그는 이마를 쳤다. "대답하는 낌새가 이상했어."  
"내가 한 걸걸."

로베르트는 혀 차는 소리를 내며 고개를 꺾었다.

"키스가 아니라 그…"  
"그?"

목격자가 없는지 확실히 한 로베르트가 혀로 자신의 뺨 안쪽을 밀어내며 부푼 시늉을 하자 마르코는 이제 거미가 얼굴에라도 올라온 것 같은 표정을 짓고 있었다.

"뭐?? 그 짓거리는 또 왜 했는데."  
"그가… 내가 그런 일을 하게 만들 수 있도록… 해줘서?"

젠장. 마르코는 문신한 쪽 팔을 쓰다듬으면서 몸을 움츠렸다. 코끼리를 생각하지 않으려고 하면 코끼리가 생각나는 법이었다. 마르코는 눈을 질끈 감으며 다리를 떨었다. 고개를 돌리면 옆에 앉은 레반도프스키의 다리 사이로 위르겐이 얼굴을 파묻고 있을 것만 같았다.

마르코는 남은 손도 마저 얼굴로 가져왔다. 털푸덕 덮고 세수하는 것처럼 기억을-아니 상상을 씻어내려고 했다.

타고나길 내성적인데다, 물론 살아가는 데 필요한 만큼의 사교성은 있지만, 콕 찝어 말하자면 보스와 '친해지는' 데에는 시간이 몹시 많이 필요한 마르코였다. 그는 클롭이 상의를 벗은 모습조차 본 적이 없었는데, 갑자기 그 친근한 감독이 아침 인사를 건네던 입으로 어느 날 저녁에는 자기 선수의 '그걸' 빨았을 거라고 생각하니 머리가 핑 돌았다.

"또 누가 알아?"  
"누구한테 말했냐고? 아니."  
"그거 하나는 잘했네. 나 하나로 끝내."

마르코는 거칠고 빠른 말투로 받아쳤다. 로베르트는 약간 미안한 마음이 들었다. 마르코는 얼굴이 창백했다. 밀가루 반죽처럼 허연 얼굴에 푸른기가 돌아 아파보였다.

"…감독 잘못이잖아."

마르코가 단정적으로 말했다.

"너한테 그런 걸 하면 안돼. 내 말은, 네가 시켰다고 해서 말을 들어야만 하는 사람도 아니잖아."  
"네가 생각하는 것 같은 그림은 아니었어. 음. 자연스러웠거든."

마르코가 작게 욕을 뇌까리는 걸 무시하며 로베르트는 그에게 약간 가까이 다가갔다.

"모두가 있는 탈의실에서 했어도 이상하지 않은 분위기였어."

뭔가 쏘아붙이려고 했지만, 로베르트의 입술이 뺨을 갑자기 세게 찍어서 마르코는 허우적거렸다. 로베르트는 순간적으로 마르코를 강하게 껴안았던 손으로 머리를 마구 헝크렸다. 마르코가 뒤늦게 밀어내자 로베르트는 쉽게 포기했다. 거센 포옹와 사랑에 빠진 눈빛은 승리의 기쁨을 표현하는 흔한 방법이었으므로 탈의실의 동료들은 그 누구도 두 사람에게 신경을 쓰지 않았다.

"봐."

당황하긴 했지만 마르코는 감을 잡을 수 있었다.

이제야 머릿속에 안테나가 올바르게 섰다. 그는 똑바로 상상했다.

로베르트의 말뜻은, 클롭이 격려 차원에서 입을 맞췄다는 것이었다. 그것은 쉽고 건전하게 상상이 가능했다. 그런데 입술에. …. 거기까지도 괜찮았다. 키가 멀대처럼 큰 그들의 감독은 늘 애정어린 눈빛으로 레반도프스키를 바라보곤 했다. 위르겐이 아주 다정하고 부드럽게 키스했다면 그건 그냥 편애의 표현이었을 것이다.

위르겐은 거기서 로베르트의 뺨에 올렸던 손을 내렸다. 그러나 마르코의 상상 속에서, 로베르트가 대담하게 그를 붙잡았다. 그리고 나이를 먹은 성인 사이에 하는 키스를 하기 시작했다. 위르겐은 놀랐겠지만, 저지하지 않는 쪽을 선택했다.

"… …."

마르코는 기분이 반대로 이상해졌다. 그는 반대로 나이 든 감독을 옹호하고 싶은 마음이 생겼다.

게다가 갑자기 퍼뜩 머릿속에 전혀 상관 없지만 제각각이 불쾌했던 두 가지 사실을 연결하는 고리가 생겼다.

갑자기 가라앉은 표정으로 자신을 바라보는 마르코를 로베르트는 물끄러미 응시했다.

"따라나와."

그는 자리를 차고 일어나며 로베르트를 잡아당겼다.

그들은 어질러진 탈의실을 가로질러서 복도로 나갔다. 그들은 벌써 몇 시즌이나 이곳을 집처럼 사용했기 때문에 내부 구조에 훤했다. 마르코는 사적인 대화가 가능한 부츠 룸으로 로베르트를 집어넣었다.

마르코는 가슴이 작게 쿵쿵 뛰었다. 싫은 느낌이었다.

"나 그냥 까놓고 말한다."  
"그래." 로베르트는 선뜻 허락했다.  
"레비. 혹시 클로포가 널 붙잡으려고 그 섹스 비슷한 걸 허락한거야?"

그렇다는 생각은 안 들어? 라고 맺을 수도 있었던 질문이었다. 그러나 마르코는 보다 직설적으로, 그냥 불가불 로베르트에게 따지는 편을 택했다.

그는 허리에 손을 올리고 로베르트가 대답하길 기다리며 방을 서성거렸다. 솔직히 클롭의 속내야 로베르트조차 알 수 없는 것이었다. 그러나 로베르트가 그럴 거라고 생각하고 밀어붙였다면 마르코는 친구를 위해-솔직히 감독을 위해서는 아니었다- 화를 낼 준비가 돼있었다.

"무슨 일이 있어도 다음 시즌에 바이언으로 간다는 내 결정이 안 바뀌는 건, …너보다 그가 더 잘 알걸."

로베르트는 순간 상처가 더해지는 마르코의 눈동자를 보았다. 그가 재계약을 일언반구 없이 미루는 모습을 곁에서 지켜보며 마르코는 차츰 예민해져왔다. 그는 언젠가부턴 바이언이라는 그 클럽 이름을 말하는 것조차 상처를 받았다. 

"내 말은…"

뒷목이 뜨거울 만큼 당황한 나머지 마르코의 분노는 과녁을 잃고 휘청거렸다.

"네가 알든 모르든, 클로포는 그런 마음으로 널 받아준 걸수도 있잖아!"  
"내 고백이 널 화나게 했으면 미안해, 마르코. 그런데 나 대신 마리오를 그 자리에 넣어보면 그게 허무맹랑한 소리가 되잖아."

마르코의 주먹이 떨렸다. 

마르코는 로베르트의 눈을 피하고 있었다.

역시 이번 시즌 내내 그들 사이에 유지되던 겉껍데기의 침착함은 순전히 거짓이었다. 마르코는 또 한 번 동료가 리그 내 다른 팀으로 이적하는 것을 티끌만큼도 받아들이지 못했다. 차라리 언젠가 실현될 그 사실을 무시하고 있는 것처럼 굴고 있었다.

"아니면 넌 내가 위르겐하고 섹스를 못 하는 게 아쉬워져서 도르트문트에 잔류할 거라고 생각해?"  
"그만해."

못된 말이었다. 그러나 참을 수 없는 말이었다. 로베르트가 비아냥거려도 마르코는 언성을 크게 높이지 않았다. 그런 침착함이 로베르트는 늘 놀라웠다. 

대신 마르코는 로베르트에게 등을 돌렸다. 이 방에 그들을 가둔 건 마르코 쪽이었는데 말이다.

"…난 그냥…. 그래. 내가 잘못했어."

이제 마르코가 자포자기하는 것처럼 씨근거렸다.

"너랑 클로포가 서로… 몰라, 달아올라서 그런 건데 엉뚱하게 화를 냈다 그래. 그런데 너도 너무 갑자기 털어놨잖아. 내가 전혀 들을 필요 없는 얘기였어. 내가 그런 음담패설을 재밌어할 거라고 생각한거라면 착각이었어. 너도 잘못했어."

마르코는 마지막에 혼잣말로 변한 것처럼 중얼거렸다.

"할 수 있으니까 했다니…."

그럴 수도 있겠지. 마르코는 어떻게든 소화 안되는 진실을 종잇장처럼 구겨서 삼켜보려는 기색이었다.

"그렇다고 너랑 할 순 없잖아."

레반도프스키는 등 뒤에서 그를 찔렀다. 그는 마르코에게 방금 한 말이 의미심장하게 들리길 바랬다.

진심으로 한 말이었기 때문이었다.

그런데 돌아보는 마르코는 헛헛하게 웃고 있었다. 황당한 장난이 지나쳐서 이젠 화도 안 난다는 듯이 웃었다.

"그래. 네가 마츠랑 너무 어울려다닌 것 같아. 미친 게 옮은 거 아냐?"  
"심한 말인데."

아무 일도 없던 것처럼, 화해하자는 그 표정에 대고 로베르트는 더 진지해질 용기는 없었다. 그가 그런 걸 감당할 용기가 있었다면 진작에 교제 신청을 했을 것이고, 로이스의 친구라는 지위와 타협하지 않았을 것이고, 사랑한다고 속삭였을 것이다.

로베르트가 피식 웃자 마르코는 뒷맛이 찝찝하긴 해도 그럭저럭 바이언 이적이라는 예민한 주제를 거론한 죄를 넘어가줬다.

로베르트가 먼저 자리를 떴다.

마르코는 벽에 어깨를 아프게 부딪히면서 기댔다. 그는 웅웅거리는 스마트폰을 주머니에서 꺼냈다. 훈련과 경기 시간에는 스마트폰을 넣어다니는 게 금지된, 유니폼의 바지 주머니였다.

-괜찮아?

훔멜스의 메시지가 알림에 떠있었다.

마르코는 메신저로 들어갔다. 그는 마츠에게 대답하는 대신 엄지로 스크롤을 끌어올렸다. 마츠와의 대화가 휘리릭 스쳐 지나갔다. 마르코의 손은 어느 지점에 멈췄다.

-레비가 널 좋아해

마츠의 메시지가 초록색 말풍선 안에 박혀있었다.

-너한테 박을 수 있으면 괴체 발가락을 빨라고 해도 그렇게 할 걸

마르코의 내리깐 눈이 자신이 훔멜스에게 보냈던 대답에 닿았다.

-난 그딴 거 필요없어

불현듯 마르코는 화가 치밀었다. 레반도프스키가 자신에게 거짓말을 했다는 생각이 들었다. 돌이켜보면 그가 클롭과 잤다는 증거는 없었다. 그리고 상식적으로, 누군가와 잘 수 없기 때문에 다른 누군가와 잤다는 건 말이 안 됐다. 욕망이란 그런 식으로 해소할 수 있는 게 아니었다. 바이언에게 굴욕적으로 당한 패배를 묀헨 글라드바흐에게 화풀이해서 보상할 수 없듯이.

마르코는 마츠에게 답장을 썼다.

-문제가 있어


End file.
